


Breakable Heaven

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, F/M, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Sexting, Sugar Daddy Ben Solo, Textfic, like seriously these two share half a brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: When Rey doesn’t need the financial assistance anymore, she ends her arrangement with Ben, her former sugar daddy. It’s been almost a month now since she stopped being his sugar baby — so why can’t she stop texting him?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful moodboard was made by my amazing friend [Lena!](http://twitter.com/bensoloswhore) She takes commissions and does absolutely beautiful work.

* * *

* * *

_**The next morning** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

**__ **

**Ben types out a text and deletes it:**

**__ **

**_Note: this text should say after *you* graduate, not after “we” graduate._ **

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

* * *

****

* * *

Rey's Spotify feed. " _Now I know I'm not so special..."_

* * *

_**The Next Day** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

__

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

* * *

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

**__ **

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

** Rey's Spotify feed **

_ “I'm trying so hard not to give a fuck  _

_ Bleeding out on the living room rug  _

_ But I'd pay a million bucks  _

_ To think about anybody else but you...” _

_ _

* * *

* * *

Rey is sitting alone at the bar, absentmindedly swirling her straw around her empty drink glass when she hears a deep voice snap her out of her reverie. “Is this seat taken?”

She glances up, and her lips twist into a smile when she sees him. “Ben! What are you doing here?”

“Long day at work,” he mutters. He turns to the bartender. “I’ll take a scotch on the rocks, and then whatever this lovely young lady is drinking.”

Rey feels herself blush. “Oh, um. Just a whiskey sour, please.”

Ben pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and gives his credit card to the bartender. “What are you doing here all by yourself, sweetheart? Where are your friends?”

“Oh, well, Kaydel is over there dancing with whichever member of the softball team she hasn’t slept with yet, and Jannah left because she is jealous — she’s in love with Kaydel but too scared to admit it, and I’m always telling her, you just need to tell her how you feel! But she doesn’t listen, she’s too scared Kaydel doesn’t like her the same way, but I think the reason Kay hooks up with so many random girls is she’s just afraid to have something real with Jannah. But what do I know,” Rey adds with a shrug. “Anyway, Finn and Poe are still here somewhere, probably making out in a dark corner or something. But even if I don’t know where they are, I’m certain Finn is keeping an eye out for me, he always does.”

“Okay good, I was worried you were all alone at the bar.”

She shakes her head. “I’m okay.” The bartender hands her drink to her. “Thank you. And thank _you_ ,” she adds, turning to Ben.

“Of course,” he says as he takes his scotch from the bartender and takes a sip. “That’s a very beautiful dress,” he murmurs, his eyes scanning across the tight fitting red mini dress that hugs her slender frame. He leans in closer so only she can hear. “But it will look even better on my bedroom floor.”

Rey raises her eyebrows at him. “Are you trying to seduce me, Benjamin?”  
  


“That depends, is it working?”

“Hmmm, _maaaay_ be,” she replies playfully. “If you’re going to try to seduce me, you should at least ask me to dance first.”

Ben grimaces. “I don’t dance.”

“Mmm, well,” she uncrosses her legs and leans forward, her hand grazing his thigh. Ben draws in a sharp breath. “Guess you don’t really want this dress on your floor, if you won’t even dance with me.” 

Ben chuckles, shaking his head. He throws back the rest of his scotch and then says, a bit too formally, “Would you like to dance with me, Rey?”

“That’s better,” Rey says, grinning. She takes another sip of her whiskey sour and then sets it down and takes Ben’s hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Just as they step on the dance floor, the song changes to a slow ballad. “Oh, maybe we should wait for a better song to come on— ”

“No. Dance with me,” Ben insists, pulling her in by her waist and interlacing his other hand with hers. 

“Oh, um—okay.”

There’s an intensity in his warm, amber colored eyes as they search her face. 

“You look so beautiful tonight, Rey,” he says softly.

She feels her cheeks grow hot. “Oh, um, thank you.”

“You know, I’m glad I got here before someone else whisked you away.”

A smile pulls at Rey’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He leans down and presses a gentle, tender kiss to her lips. 

“Tell me Rey, how is that a girl like you doesn’t have a boyfriend?” he murmurs softly.

“Because I don’t want one,” Rey snaps, sounding slightly defensive. “I’m so busy with school and my internship, and besides — ” Her eyes dart to the floor.

“Besides what, Rey?”

“People always leave,” she says quietly, not meeting his gaze.

“What do you mean?” 

“No one’s ever wanted me. Not for long, anyway. Everyone always leaves, in the end.”

  
Ben’s brows push together in concern. “You deserve to have someone who would stay, Rey.”

She feels tears burning in her eyes when she looks up at him again. She stares at him for a long moment, like she’s waiting for him to say something else. _Tell me you would stay,_ she thinks. But he doesn’t say anything; she’s just being foolish _. Again._

She sniffs, pulling away from him. “I need to get going, actually, I’m, um... I’m just tired, really tired. Had a long day at school and my internship and all.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ben,” she snaps, a bit more harshly than she had intended. She sighs. “I’m sorry, I just — I just need to go.”

His face falls. “Okay,” he says quietly. 

Without another word she pushes past him and toward the exit, fishing her phone out of her small crossbody purse so she can call an Uber. She turns back to look at him, hoping against hope that he will follow after her or at least watch her go, but he’s already disappeared by the time she turns around. 

She blinks and tears fall out of her eyes.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

As Ben sits across from Rey at the restaurant table, he tries to memorize every detail about her, because this could very well be the very last time he ever sees her.

  
  


He tries to memorize the constellations of gold and green in her warm hazel eyes, the way the little black dress he bought her hugs her in all the right places, the way her chestnut colored hair is twisted into an up-do with gentle curls framing her beautiful, freckled face, the way she chews on her lower lip as she peruses the restaurant’s menu. 

  
  


He wishes that he could keep her forever. But he knows that’s a foolish, hopeless desire; he knows she’ll never feel the same way, knows she’ll have no more use for him after tonight. The knowledge that he means next to nothing to the woman he is hopelessly in love with sits heavy on his chest, puncturing his lungs with each inhale.

  
  


There are so many things he wishes he could tell her, like how she’s made him want to be better person, how she’s made him come alive in a way no one else ever has, how she’s brilliant and beguiling and constantly amazing him with her charm, intellect, and wit, how her presence makes him feeling like he’s home for the first time in his life, but instead he just reaches forward and rests his hand on top of hers. 

  
  


She looks up and smiles at him then, and he briefly forgets how to breathe.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey draws in a sharp breath when she feels Ben rest his hand on top of hers, delicately tracing patterns on the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb, sending shivers down her spine. She tries to memorize the way his hand feels on top of hers, the weight and the warmth, and the way it makes her feel calm and safe, the way _he_ makes her feel calm and safe in a way no one else ever has. 

  
  


When she said she would miss things about college when she graduates tomorrow, she wasn’t just talking about her friends or parties; she was thinking about _him,_ about _this,_ about how her time spent with him has quickly become one of the best parts of her college experience. How he has completely lit up her world in a way no one else ever has, and this is their last night together.

  
  


She realizes he’s looking at her intently, and she hopes the despair she feels isn’t written all over her face. 

  
  


“What is it?” she asks.

  
  


“Nothing, just...you look so beautiful tonight, Rey. But then again, you always look beautiful.”

It makes it so much worse when he says things like _that._ But then again, she knows that’s all she is to him: a pretty face. Just another sugar baby. Nothing more. But to her, he is _everything;_ he is kind and warm and gentle, he listens to her more intently than anyone ever has, he’s smart and passionate and accomplished, and when he smiles her world stops turning. 

  
  


There’s a sharp ache in her chest, and she’s grateful when the waitress comes around to take her order, because it provides a welcome distraction from the painful reality that the man she’s in love with will never feel the same way for her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night, she is sleepy and sated in his arms, and she wants more than anything to drift off to sleep while he holds her. But then it will only hurt that much more in the morning when she has to say goodbye forever. Better to just tear the band-aid off now and get it over with. 

  
  


“I, um,” she sits up, and Ben eyes her with a quizzical, concerned expression.

  
  


“Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

  
  


“I just...I should probably get going,” she says without meeting his gaze.

  
  


“Oh,” Ben says quietly. “Oh...right.”

  
_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_ Rey tells herself as she tries to steady her breathing. 

  
  


She slides out of bed and fishes her underwear and her dress off the floor. She huffs in frustration when she can’t get the zipper up. A moment later, she feels one of his hands on her waist, the other slowly, delicately pulling the zipper up. She squeezes her eyes shut, feeling her chin quivering. He lets his hand linger on her waist for a brief moment, and then, agonizingly, he pulls it away. She steps into her heels and picks her purse up off the floor.

  
  


“Um...Bye then, I guess,” she says softly. When she turns around, he isn’t looking at her; his eyes are glued to the floor. 

  
  


“Good-bye, Rey,” he says, his voice small.

Her chest feels heavy when she turns back around and walks to the doorway of his room, where she pauses for the briefest moment, hoping against hope that he’ll say _Rey, wait, don’t go,_ but instead there is only a palpable, painful silence.

  
  


She feels hot tears pour down her cheeks. She waits just inside his doorway for her Uber to come, and she waits and waits and hopes and prays he will come downstairs and tell her not to leave.

  
  


He never does.

  
  


And she’s never felt stupider in her life.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Every part of Ben is screaming to go after her, but he knows that’s not what she wants.

To her, he is nothing more than a provider of money and sex, but she is his _whole world_ ; her smile like warm sunshine is like a balm to every hurt he’s ever experienced, the feeling of her hand touching his made him feel like he wasn’t alone for the first time in his life, the sound of her laughter is more melodious to him than his favorite song. 

But she made it clear what she wanted out of this arrangement, and now that she’s graduating, she has no use for him anymore. Of that much he is sure. 

So instead he lays back down on sheets that still smell like her, and he clutches the pillow that she had rested her head on as tears pour from his eyes.

  
  


He hopes against hope that he will hear a tiny knock on the door, that he will hear her whisper his name, that she will come back to him.

  
  


She never does.

  
  


He cries himself to sleep.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“What the FUCK is _he_ doing here?” Rey calls out to Kaydel when she sees Ben standing on her front porch. It doesn’t escape her notice that he’s clutching a bouquet of her favorite flowers — sunflowers, to be exact.

“I don’t know, but I can go tell him to fuck off if you want,” Kaydel offers.

“This is why you are my best friend, Kaydel Connix,” Rey says with a smile. “Anyway, if you need me, I’ll be in my room listening to Taylor Swift.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few minutes later, Rey hears a knock at her door and she takes out her headphones.

“You can come in.”

Kaydel opens the door and leans on her door frame.

“Okay, so, I know you’re totally furious at him right now, but I really think you should go out there and talk to him. He has something to say to you that I think you’re going to want to hear.”

Rey scoffs. “There is nothing he could _possibly —_ ”

“ _Rey_. Please just trust me on this one.” Kaydel’s voice is uncharacteristically serious, and it makes Rey believe her, though she still has no idea what he could possibly have to say to her at this point.

“Um...okay then,” Rey says slowly, giving Kaydel a quizzical look.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey opens the door and folds her arms across her chest. “What do you want?” she mutters through gritted teeth.

“Rey, were you...were you crying?” Ben says softly, eyes inexplicably full of concern.

Rey sniffs and wipes her tears away. “No,” she lies. “Anyway. What do you want?”

Ben takes a deep breath. “Rey,” he starts. “I — God, how do I even begin? I know I don’t deserve you right now, but until this morning, I had no Earthly idea that you cared about me. You said seeing me with those other women made you feel like you were nothing to me, when you’re just the opposite, Rey — you’re _everything_ to me.”

Rey’s mind is reeling. What is he _saying?_ Is this even real? Is she dreaming? 

“But — I — if — how could you — the other women — I don’t understand — ” she stammers, so overwhelmed and confused that she’s unable to get the words out. 

“I thought you didn’t care about me at all, Rey, so I was trying to move on, trying to get over you, trying to distract myself from how I miss you and think about you every fucking waking moment. And it’s not an excuse, _God_ , I know it’s not an excuse, Rey. But if I had _any_ idea this would hurt you, I never, _ever_ would’ve even considered getting new sugar babies. ”

Rey’s heartbeat is blazing in her ears as she tries to make sense of what he’s saying.

“And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, especially because I took them to the cafe, which was always _our_ special place, and the scones and the lattes were _our_ special thing, and I stupidly thought I could re-capture that feeling if I went there with someone else, but of course I couldn’t, because it was never the cafe or the scones or the lattes I missed, it was _you,_ Rey. I miss everything about you, all the time, every single day, and I was just desperately trying to get over you because I thought you only ever wanted me for money and sex, I really thought you didn’t care about me at all, but this morning, when you got so upset at me for having two new sugar babies, well — for the first time, it gave me hope that maybe it’s possible you _do_ care about me the way I care about you. And if you want to tell me to go fuck myself after the way I’ve hurt you, then I get it, and I’ll leave you alone forever. But Rey, I just — I just need to tell you, I need you to know — ”

“What is it, Ben?” Rey says softly, uncrossing her arms and taking a step toward him. “What do you need to tell me?”

“I love you, Rey,” he blurts out. “I love you so much. I always have. And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you soon— ”

Rey pushes herself up on her tiptoes, takes his face in her hands, and kisses him, cutting him off. He’s caught by surprise, raising his eyebrows, his hands sort of hovering around her for a brief moment before his brain catches up with what’s happening and he pulls her in closer with his free hand. 

She feels his tongue brush against her lower lip like he’s asking her to open her mouth, and she parts her lips for him, moving her tongue against his.

That’s when Rey hears Kaydel clearing her throat behind her, and they immediately break the kiss. 

“Can y’all move over a little bit?” she asks. “You’re kind of blocking the doorway.”

Rey feels her cheeks going bright red. “Oh, er — sorry.”

She and Ben quickly step to the side.

“I’m just, uh, going to the library to study now, since y’all are probably gonna...yeah, anyway, I’m leaving, bye.”

Kaydel scurries past them and to her car like she can’t get away fast enough.

Rey chuckles. “Sorry about that,” she mumbles.

Ben smiles and _oh,_ how she had missed that smile. She feels warmth flooding her chest. “It’s fine. These are for you, by the way,” Ben says softly, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

“You remembered sunflowers are my favorite,” she murmurs. 

He smiles again, a big, toothy grin, and her heart sings. “I remember everything about you, Rey.” 

She kisses him softly. “Can I tell you something, Ben?”

“Anything, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too. I love you so much. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I’m sorry I made you think for even one second that I only wanted you for money and sex, that just breaks my heart, Ben, you have no ide— ”

He stops her with a kiss, which she smiles into. She kisses him back deeply, _fervently_ , trying to convey the depth of her love for him. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben says softly as he breaks the kiss, and Rey feels herself blushing when he calls her that. “I would very much like to continue kissing you, but I was wondering if perhaps we could do that someplace other than your front porch.”

“Oh,” Rey chuckles. “Yeah. Do you want to come inside?”  
  


“I’d like that very much.”

She takes his hand and leads him through the doorway.

* * *

Rey delicately sets the sunflowers on her coffee table before turning back to Ben, who wastes no time pulling her in for another kiss. She gasps into his mouth in surprise.

His hand drifts to her waist, pulling her close against him, his other hand holding her face as he licks into her mouth. 

Rey breaks the kiss to catch her breath, and Ben’s lips find her jaw and then her neck, raining suckling kisses there that make her dizzy.

“Need you so badly,” he mumbles against her throat. “Need to taste you, Rey.”

Rey shivers. “ _Ben._ ”

“Let me take you to your bed,” he croons. “Please, sweetheart.”

She laces her hand with his and smiles at him.

* * *

He lays her down on the bed gently, kissing down her neck, his hand running up and down along her torso.

“Take this off for me,” he murmurs, tugging at the hem of her shirt, and she obliges, pulling it over her head, and he smiles that smile of his that makes her world stop, his eyes scanning her skin like she’s the most beautiful, sacred thing he’s ever seen. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he breathes out reverently. His fingertips brush along the pale blue lace fabric of her bralette so delicately that she shivers. “This is so pretty,” he says softly. “But I need you to take this off, too.” 

She nods, pulling it over her head, letting it join her shirt on the floor. 

“Good girl,” he murmurs against her neck as he trails kisses downward until his lips find one of her breasts, suckling at it and swirling his tongue around her pebbled nipple, his hand palming at her other breast. She arches her back as she cries out.

“ _Ben,_ fuck, I need you so badly,” she whines. “I’m so wet for you, need you to touch me, _please_.” 

“Mmm, I love it when you beg me like that,” he murmurs, her lips warm against her breast. He sucks a bruise onto her skin and she moans. 

“ _Please_.” 

“Please, what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.”

“I want — ” she draws in a sharp breath as she feels his mouth on her other breast, suckling at it in a way that makes it impossible for her to think straight. “ — _Fuck_ — I need you to touch me, Ben, need you to feel how wet you made me, need you to lick my pussy, wanna feel your tongue inside of me, _please_.” 

She feels the way he smiles smugly against her chest. “Good girl.” She whimpers. 

He trails kisses lower, down across her belly, until he reaches the button on her jeans, which he wastes no time undoing, tugging the zipper off shortly after and then pulling her jeans off of her. He gently tugs down her panties, and then lets them join the rest of her clothes on the floor. 

He slides a finger between her labia, gently running it back and forth. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs. And then, all at once, he dips his head between her legs and she _shrieks_ when she feels his tongue glide between her folds.

“ _Ben_ ,” she pants out. “Fuck.” He sucks at her fervently, _desperately_ , like he _needs_ her, needs _this,_ like he can’t get enough of her taste. He hooks his arms under her spread legs, pulling her in closer to him and burying his face in her cunt as he licks and sucks at her.

“ _God_ , you taste incredible, Rey, so _sweet,_ so perfect,” he murmurs, his voice a low growl against her cunt that sends shivers across every inch of her skin. 

She cries out when he slides one and then two fingers inside of her as he continues to suck at her clit and it’s almost _too much,_ the waves of pleasure that wrack over her, but also something else, something intense and heavy and warm flooding through her chest. The strength of her feelings for him almost overwhelms her; it’s never been like this with anyone else. But she feels safe with Ben, knowing he loves her, knowing it is safe for her to fall because he will always be there to catch her.

He works his fingers faster, his tongue lapping at her clit, and she arches her back and cries out as her orgasm crashes over her, leaving her gasping for air as her heartbeat blazes in her ears, the rest of the world stopping and melting away for the briefest moment.

Soon she feels his lips on hers, and she can taste herself on his mouth. 

“So pretty when you come for me,” he murmurs. 

She lets out a contented sigh. “I love you, Ben,” she says softly, reaching up and caressing his face. He leans into her touch.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

She frowns, and Ben’s brows push together in concern. “What is it?”

“You’re wearing too much clothing, Benjamin.”

He chuckles, shaking his head as he pulls his shirt over his head, and Rey smiles, pleased with herself. 

“Much better,” she murmurs, pulling him in for another kiss as she lets her hands run up and down the broad expanse of his back. One hand glides down along the side of his torso, and then slowly moves lower, finding where his cock strains against his jeans and palming at it. Ben draws in a sharp breath.

“ _Rey_ ,” he manages hoarsely.

“Please, Ben, I need you inside of me,” Rey whines.

“Such a _good girl,_ asking me so sweetly.” 

He pulls a condom out of his pocket and sets it on the bed beside them, and then he quickly stands up and pulls off his jeans and his boxers, leaving him _finally_ completely naked.

Rey gingerly reaches forward to touch him, stroking his cock once, twice, three times. His eyes flutter shut, lips parting, her name spilling from his lips in a low grunt. 

Rey opens the condom wrapper and puts it on for him, and he takes his cock in his hand and guides himself to her entrance, his eyes locked on hers as he slowly eases into her, inch by inch.

Rey feels a rush of emotions when he’s sheathed all the way inside of her, and she’s never felt closer to him, never felt more connected to him, and she just wants him, _needs_ him more than she can take.

“Ben,” Rey croons, “tell me that you’re mine. Mine and no one else’s.”

“I’m yours, sweetheart, I’m all yours. No one else’s,” he says fiercely, intense resolve in his dark eyes. “I ended things with both of the sugar babies this morning. I am all yours, Rey. You’re my whole fucking world. You’re it for me.”

She smiles and then takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, tiny moans and whimpers escaping from the back of her throat as he gently thrusts into her.  
  


“Tell me you’re mine, too,” Ben murmurs.

“Ben, baby, I’ve been yours for so long now, no one else can possibly compare to you. I’m all yours.”

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

  
“God, do you know how long I’ve wanted you to be mine, to know I have you all to myself, do you know how it fucking haunted me to think about anyone else ever touching you like I do, anyone else ever tasting you, anyone else ever being inside of you Rey, _fuck_.”

“I’m yours, Ben,” she assures him again. “All yours and no one else’s.”

He starts moving faster then, fucking her harder. 

“I love you,” he breathes out.

“I love you,” she echoes. “I’m yours. Make me yours.” He thrusts even harder then, and she shouts. “Yes, Ben, _please_ , just like that.” 

“ _Fuck_ , your pussy is so fucking perfect, Rey, it’s like it was fucking made for me, made for me to fuck it with my cock.”

Rey whimpers, her nails digging into his back.

“You always take me so well, such a good girl.”

“ _Ben—_ ”

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

She nods furiously, and cries out when she feels his thumb on her clit. 

“Come for me, sweetheart, _please_. Want you to look at me when you come, want you to say my name.”

She nods again. 

“Mmm, such a _good girl_ , my perfect girl, my Rey.”

And then all at once her orgasm crashes over her in intense waves of pleasure. She does as she’s told, crying out his name and holding his gaze as he continues to fuck her, and soon he’s coming too, grunting out her name as he looks her in the eyes before briefly collapsing on top of her.

After a moment he slides out of her and takes care of throwing out the condom, and then lays back down and immediately pulls her close to him, kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

“I love you, Rey.”

She hums contentedly. “Love you too,” she murmurs, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips. “So much. Always have.”

He squeezes her tightly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say something sooner. I feel like an idiot now.”

Rey chuckles. “So do I. But I really thought there was no possible way you cared about me.”

“Rey,” He says firmly. “Look at me.” She lifts her chin, hazel eyes wide as she gazes up at him. “You’re my entire _world,_ you are absolutely everything to me, and you have been from the very first moment you walked into my life.”

Rey feels tears welling in her eyes now. 

“And that night at the bar, there’s something I should’ve said to you that’s haunted me ever since: I would stay, Rey. I won’t leave you. I love you.”

  
She blinks and tears fall out of her eyes, but the tears are so very different from the tears she cried that night so many months ago.

His amber eyes are full of concern as they scan her face. “Sweetheart? Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“I’m just — ” she sniffs. “Really, really happy. I love you so much. And _I’m_ so sorry I didn’t say something sooner, I hate that I made you feel for even one second that I only wanted you for your money and sex. You’re the best thing in my life, Ben, you’ve lit up my whole world and it was always, _always_ about more than that to me. You’ve always been more than that to me,” she says softly, reaching out to touch his face. “You’ve always been everything to me, too.”

He gingerly lifts her hand and presses his lips to it.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too.”

She leans in and gently kisses his lips, and then settles her head against his chest. Just then, her stomach growls.

Ben chuckles. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I, uh...sort of stormed out of the cafe when I saw you there with someone else, so I haven’t eaten or had coffee yet.”

“Do you want to get some scones and vanilla lattes?”

Rey sits up and grins. “That sounds _perfect,_ darling.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manip in this chapter was made by my amazing friend [Vic!](https://twitter.com/iIzAMusicalGeek)

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Saturday Night _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/darthswift13)


End file.
